Silicon carbide (SiC) is expected as a material for the next generation semiconductor device. The silicon carbide has excellent physical properties such as a band gap about three times larger, breakdown field strength about ten times larger, and thermal conductivity about three times larger than silicon (Si). By utilizing these characteristics, it is possible to realize a semiconductor device which can be operated with low loss and high temperature.
However, for example, when a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) is formed using the silicon carbide, there is a problem in that carrier mobility is low.